uppresentfandomcom-20200213-history
USAChina's operating systems History
History *USAChina's operating systems 1999: The VintageProduct **Mac OS 9 **Windows 98 **Versions ***1999.0 (August 1999 released) ***1999.1 (February 2020 released for select Talking Name's Educations) *USAChina's operating systems 2007 **iPhone OS 1.0 **Mac OS X 10.5 Leopard **Windows Vista *USAChina's operating systems 2008 **Android 1.0 **iPhone OS 2.0 *USAChina's operating systems 2009 **Mac OS X 10.6 Snow Leopard **Android 1.1 through 2.1 **iPhone OS 3.0 **Windows 7 *USAChina's operating systems 2010 **Android 2.2 **iOS 4 **Windows 7 *USAChina's operating systems 2011 **Mac OS X 10.7 Lion **Android 3.0 through 4.0.4 **iOS 5 **Windows 7 **Versions ***2011.0 (June 2011 released) ***2011.1 (December 2011 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2012 **Mac OS X 10.8 Mountain Lion **Android 4.1 **iOS 6 **Windows 8 **Versions ***2012.0 (September 2012 released) ***2012.1 (March 2012 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2013 **Mac OS X 10.9 Mavericks **Android 4.4 **Windows 8.1 **iOS 7 **Versions ***2013.0 (September 2013 released) ***2013.1 (March 2013 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2014 **Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite **Windows 8.1 **iOS 8 **Android 5.0 **Android Wear 1.0 **Versions ***2014.0 (September 2014 released) ***2014.1 (October 2014 released) ***2014.2 (November 2014 released) ***2014.3 (March 2015 released) ***2014.4 (June 2015 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2015 **Mac OS X 10.11 El Capitan **Windows 10 **Android 6.0 **iOS 9 **watchOS 1 and 2 versions **Android Wear 1.1 **Versions ***2015.0 (September 2015 released) ***2015.1 (October 2015 released) ***2015.2 (November 2015 released) ***2015.3 (March 2016 released) ***2015.4 (June 2016 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2016 **macOS 10.12 Sierra **Windows 10 **Android 7.0 **watchOS 3 **iOS 10 **Android Wear 1.4 **Versions ***2016.0 (September 2016 released) ***2016.1 (October 2016 released) ***2016.2 (November 2016 released) ***2016.3 (March 2017 released) ***2016.4 (June 2017 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2017 **macOS 10.13 High Sierra **Windows 10 **Android 8.0 **watchOS 4 **iOS 11 **Android Wear 2.0 **Versions ***2017.0 (September 2017 released) ***2017.1 (October 2017 released) ***2017.2 (November 2017 released) ***2017.3 (March 2018 released) ***2017.4 (June 2018 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2018 **macOS 10.14 Mojave **Windows 10 **Android 9.0 **watchOS 5 **iOS 12 **Wear OS 1.0 **Versions ***2018.0 (September 2018 released) ***2018.1 (October 2018 released) ***2018.2 (November 2018 released) ***2018.3 (March 2019 released) ***2018.4 (June 2019 released) *USAChina's operating systems 2019: The VintageProduct **macOS 10.15 Catalina **Windows 10 **Android 10 **watchOS 6 **iOS 13/iPadOS 13 **Wear OS 2.3 **Versions ***2019.0 (September 2019 released) ***2019.1 (October 2019 released) ***2019.2 (November 2019 released) ***2019.3 (December 2019 released) ***2019.3.1 (January 2020 released) ***2019.4 (February 2020 released) ****This is first version of 2019 USAChina's operating systems to support select Talking Name's Educations which were originally final release on 1999 USAChina's operating systems. Present History *USAChina's operating systems 2020: WelPresent **macOS 11 **Windows 10 **Android 11 **watchOS 7 **iOS 14/iPadOS 14 **Versions ***2020.0 (June 2020 released for Non-Apple inc. devices only and not available for select Talking Name's Educations) ***2020.1 (September 2020 released but not available for select Talking Name's Education) ****this is the first version of USAChina's operating systems 2020 to support Apple inc. devices *USAChina's operating systems 2021: Post-WelPresent *USAChina's operating systems 2022: Baby Trivia *"The VintageProduct" title had two USAChina's operating systems are 1999 and 2019 *Missing 2000-2006 AD for USAChina's operating systems *2000.0 through 2019.3.1 of USAChina's operating systems are not available for select Talking Name's Education